Aspects of lies and deceat
by redeyesofhell
Summary: A confrontation with one Kuchiki Rukia leaves Ulquiorra questioning Aizen's loyalty to the Espada and Himself with Hueco Mundo Itself. UlquiRuki and ByaYoru
1. Chapter 1

**UlquiRuki fanfic**

**Redeyesofhell owns nothing**

Ulquiorra observed the petite Shinigami slay hollows quickly. 'How can such a small body be capable of such feats?' Ulquiorra thought feeling no remorse for his kin lying on the ground disintegrating slowly. 'Aizen-sama commanded me to spy on each one, but why am I so interested in this one? There are no remarkable traits about her, she is just like any other Shinigami: if I cut her she will bleed, if I devour her soul she will die.

* * *

Aizen-sama mentioned having no further use for her, I could kill her if I so see fit.' Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, they were opposites in each and every way: He was a hollow, she a shinigami; She is a loud brash and eager to deliver her input, he was reserved, quiet, and he didn't understand his own emotion let alone know how express them so why does she? He took a step towards the panting female. "Shinigami," he said turning to slightly chilly air, ice cold as the woman shifted and looked at him with barely masked horror.

* * *

Nevertheless she returned the greeting, "Espada." Looking at the Shinigami he realized something, he had a shinigami too tired to fight yet to stubborn to break, all Aizen-sama told him about he could test or even find whole new facts to make killing them easier. "Why do you fight? For every one soul you save another hundred are eaten so what is the point?" The question slipped past his lips without his consent, he knew the answer so he guess he wanted the Shinigami to confess to the sins of her race's crime. "Why do you?" She retorted. In which case he surprise both himself and her when he said, "It gives me a purpose," With widen eyes she looked at the pale man with some pity, but she masked it with anger, "So you'll kill everyone if it gives you a purpose, Arrancar?" She said with bite to the name as if it left a fowl taste in her mouth.

* * *

He sonido'ed up in front of her and picked her up by her neck while likewise charging a cero and putting it an inch from her chest. "Do no mock me, Shinigami!," He said glaring at her. She mumbled something, causing him to tighten his grip on her neck, "Use your tongue right or I will remove it, Shinigami," She lifted her head, and shouted, "I said my name was Kuchiki Rukia not Shinigami!" Ulquiorra frowned, "You'll gladly done the Shinigami uniform, yet you react so negatively when I call you that?" She glared, "Of course, I have a name I'm not just a Shinigami," Ulquiorra said calmly, "The Shinigami I had met differed so severely that had they not wore the same robe I would have never thought they were related at all,"

* * *

Rukia grit her teeth her head was losing blood fast and her vision was swimming. "You could die here yet you haven't called for help?" He asked knowing that Orihime girl would be screaming for her 'Kurosaki-kun' yet this one was not, why? Rukia smiled, "You came to spy on us, did you not? If Ichigo is smart, he'll call for help," Ulquiorra replied by saying, "That does not sound like Kurosaki Ichigo," causing her to laugh softly, "Yeah, but a girl can dream y'know?" Ulquiorra looked at her, she had passed out. The cero at her chest expanded as he prepared to fire, but he simply reabsorbed it, and picked her up bridal style, _"I'm not just a Shinigami, I have a name! It's Kuchiki Rukia!... "So you'll kill everyone if it gives you a purpose, Arrancar?" _Her voice went through his head, "I had been told Shinigami were the same," he thought realizing Aizen has lied about that and who knows what else! He glanced at her form that was fit comfortably in his arms,

* * *

"I am Ciffer Ulquiorra, Kuchiki Rukia-san" He said softly walking to the Kurosaki Clinic and knocked loudly on the door before opening a Garganta and leaving to find answer from both the Shinigamis and the Arrancar somthing strange was going on and he refused to be kept 'out of the loop' as humans had an odd way of saying.

* * *

**Like it, hate it, worse piece of cap you've seen? How'd I do on keeping them in character?**

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta Reader~**


	2. Chapter 2 Realization of the forgotten

**I apologize for the wait, all stories are going to be updated in a monthly bases, as well as my one-shots and soul eater fanfiction will be deleted. I apologize, but they are embarrassing.**

**Chapter 2: The Realization of the Forgotten**

* * *

"Why didn't that Espada eradicate me," Rukia thought while resting in Ichigo's closet. Of course Ichigo had been worried and yelled out questions until Rukia kicked him in the chin and ordered him to help her up. She decided against informing him of that pale Arrancar. _"Hello Kuchiki Rukia-san I am Ulquiorra Sciffer," _A monotone voice said softly making Rukia's head snap up and look around only to see no one. The Voice repeated its statement making Rukia blink,

* * *

"Was that the Arrancar's name?" She thought confused as to why her mind was so persistent about her remembering his name. "Ulquiorra Sciffer-san," She whispered before her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I have to see Shihouin-san, she'll know what to do," She thought as she stood prepared to jump out of the closet. Kon wolf-whistled making Rukia glance at him peeking up her skirt. Good mood ruined Rukia slammed her foot on Kon's face. She removed her foot and popped out of her gigai watching as Chappy took over.

* * *

"If Ichigo asks say I am at a Urahara's shop tell him no to come unless it's an emergency," Rukia ordered to which the mod soul nodded quickly. Rukia jumped out the window landing gracefully on the pavement and breaking out into a sprint to Yoruichi. Said girl's face appeared inches from her own. "What's up Rukia-chan?" Yoruichi said, hair inches from the ground. Rukia sneezed when the wind unfortunately blew Yoruichi's hair in her face. "Please move, Yoruichi-sama," Rukia asked to prevent getting hit by hair again. Yoruichi grinned before doing a back flip and landing perfectly straight with her arms crossed. "So what cha need, girly?" Yoruichi said,

* * *

Rukia blushed and said, "Can we talk in private, please?" Yoruichi nodded and slung her over her shoulder before appearing in her room at Urahara's shop with shunpo. Rukia explained her encounter with Ulquiorra and asked her opinion. "Yeah, that was Ulquiorra Ciffer the Cuatro Espada of Aizen's army. As to how you knew that..." Rukia nodded, eager to hear the former Onmitsukido commander's wisdom that her brother had talked so fondly of. "...I have no idea..." Yoruichi continued making Rukia do an anime fall. "Do you have any idea?" Rukia prodded.

* * *

Yoruichi shrugged and said, "I have a vague idea, but it's impossible to test for certain," Rukia sighed and said, "Please, can you tell me your 'vague idea,' Yoruichi-sama?" Yoruichi continued, "Your from Rukongai meaning you once where a plus and a human. Ulquiorra is a hollow meaning e once was a human as well although his form could have been through feasting on other hollows, like I said impossible to tell, but you might have known him as a human. Your subconscious might be trying to recover the lost memories of your human life with Ulquiorra being the one that started this desire," Rukia shouted, "But that's impossible!" before quieting down and asking, "Besides wouldn't he look very different from his time as a human?"

* * *

Yoruichi said, "I recognized Byakuya-bo the second I saw him not for physical apperance, but by my subconsious instinct which is recognizing Ulquiorra, who you have never met as a spirit," Rukia asked, "What can we do?" to which Yoruichi said, "We need his asistance as well," Ruki with eyes wide said, "How?" Yoruichi gave a Cheshire grin and said, "How do you think? I'm the Goddess of Flash, We catch him, of course!"

* * *

**~Redeyesofhell active reader, writer, and Beta Reader~**


	3. I'm sorry

**Due to family matters I am not going to write stories until after Christmas Break or possibly ever.**

**I know all of you are probably angry, I just...I need time to myself without feeling pressured to hurry and update.**

**And well I'm feeling depressed as well, so it'll probably affect my writing and besides you'll probably leave anyway. **

**I really just feel sad, ****because my dog just died but when I looked at his corpse he looked...just like he was sleeping I thought he was sleeping until he didn't get back up, his tail didn't wag he was motionless just dead. Yesterday he was here and now not. Just a rotting corpse on the ground, because he died alone even when he was so happy near people. If he ran away he'd run right back...but now...he can't run home anymore.**


End file.
